oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Poll Blog: Portal Nexus and More!
As we draw ever closer to delivering the updates offered in our latest poll blog, we'd like to offer some new updates for your voting pleasure! We're aiming to have these poll questions ready in-game later this week, so if you have any feedback you'd like to provide then follow the links at the bottom of this post! Changelog 12/09/18 - Added further detail to the Portal Nexus section to highlight the Nexus room has 4 doorways. 12/09/18 - Changed the wording slightly in Poll Question #4. 12/09/18 - Changed Poll Question #6 to an Agility shortcut rather than the proposed Amulet of glory teleport location toggle. 12/09/18 - Added further detail to Poll Question #8 to highlight what kind of items are involved. 12/09/18 - Changed Poll Question #10 to state the Kalphite Queen head would only be useable for the completion of the Elite Desert Achievement Diary and would only be granted to those that have not yet completed the Diary. 12/09/18 - Added Poll Question #14 detailing changes to the Pet smoke devil should Poll Question #13 pass. 12/09/18 - Added Poll Question #15 highlighting the shortlisted 100 Master clue scroll reward competition entries. We have removed this question from the poll in order to give us more time to gather alternative suggestions based on community feedback. 12/09/18 - Added Poll Question #16 offering the mobile only Account Management interface on desktop. 12/09/18 - Added Poll Question #17 offering the mobile only banking interface on desktop. We've heard how many of you feel that the amount of real estate required to have a portal to each teleport location within your player-owned house is quite excessive, so we'd like to offer a popular community suggested alternative. The Portal Nexus is a large portal that would be built in a new POH room, fittingly named the "Nexus" room, at level 72 Construction. The Nexus room requires 72 Construction and 200k gold to build. Once done, you'll then be able to build the Portal Nexus, which is placed in the centre of the room. The Nexus room has a doorway on each side of the room. Activating the Portal Nexus will open an interface with all the available teleports - these can either be clicked on or you can use the keybind shortcuts we'll include for ease of use. For a teleport to become available, you'll need to first unlock the ability to use it. Much like how the portals in the Portal Chamber work, you'll need the runes for that particular teleport spell in order to unlock the teleport. The Portal Nexus requires 1000 times the required runes for the particular teleport spell you wish to unlock. This unlock is permanent. You'll be able to set a default left-click teleport location on the Portal Nexus via a right-click configure option. If this is done, the interface with all the available teleports would be available via a separate right-click option. Should you wish for the left-click to open the menu, you can leave this unconfigured or reconfigure it via a right-click option. The Nexus Portal has three tiers, allowing you to upgrade it similar to how the jewellery boxes work to unlock additional teleport slots. Tier 1 Construction level: 72 Teleport locations limit: 4 Materials required: 4 x Marble blocks Experience given for constructing: 2000 Construction XP Tier 2 Construction level: 82 Teleport locations limit: 8 Materials required: 4 x Marble blocks & 2 x Gold leaf Experience given for constructing: 2160 Construction XP Tier 3 Construction level: 92 Teleport locations limit: Infinite Materials required: 2 x Magic stones & 1 x Gold leaf Experience given for constructing: 2080 Construction XP Discuss this blog on our official forums, the community-led 2007Scape Reddit, or the community-led OSRS Discord in the #old-school channel. ''Mods Archie, Ash, Ayiza, Bruno, Curse, Ed, Gambit, Ghost, Jed, Kieren, Lenny, Lottie, Mat K, Maz, Munro, Roq, Ry, Stone, Sween, Weath, West & Wolf The Old School Team''